22nd century (Uncle ggrandpa's universe)
The 22nd century was a century that began on January 1, 2100 and ended on December 31, 2199. It was the second century of the 3rd millennium. Events Politics and wars 2100s * 2101 – 2110s '2120s' * 2120 – '2130s' '2140s' '2150s' * 215X '2160s' '2170s' '2180s' '2190s' * 2199 Sports International tournaments Modern Olympic Games * 2102 Winter Olympics were held in St. Petersburg, Russia * 2104 Summer Olympics were held in Shanghai, China * 2106 Winter Olympics were held in Prague, Czech Republic * 2108 Summer Olympics were held in Cardiff, Wales and Athens Greece * 2110 Winter Olympics were held in Auckland, New Zealand * 2112 Summer Olympics were held in Madrid, Spain * 2114 Winter Olympics were held in Denver, Colorado, United States * 2116 Summer Olympics were held in Rio de Janeiro, Brazil * 2118 Winter Olympics were held in Warsaw, Poland * 2120 Summer Olympics were held in Canberra, Australia * 2122 Winter Olympics were held in * 2124 Summer Olympics were held in Buenos Aires, Argentina * 2126 Winter Olympics * 2128 Summer Olympics were held in Madrid, Spain * 2130 Winter Olympics * 2132 Summer Olympics were held in Austin, Texas * 2134 Winter Olympics * 2136 Summer Olympics were held in Pretoria, South Africa * 2138 Winter Olympics were held in * 2140 Summer Olympics were held in Brussels * 2142 Winter Olympics were held in * 2144 Summer Olympics were held in Moscow, Russia * 2146 Winter Olympics were held in * 2148 Summer Olympics were held in Portland, Oregon, United States * 2150 Winter Olympics were held in * 2152 Summer Olympics were held in * 2154 Winter Olympics were held in * 2156 Summer Olympics were held in * 2158 Winter Olympics were held in * 2160 Summer Olympics were held in * 2162 Winter Olympics were held in * 2164 Summer Olympics were held in * 2166 Winter Olympics were held in * 2168 Summer Olympics were held in * 2170 Winter Olympics * 2172 Summer Olympics * 2174 Winter Olympics * 2176 Summer Olympics * 2180 Summer Olympics were held in Albuquerque, New Mexico, United States * 2188 Summer Olympics were held in * 2190 Winter Olympics were held in * 2192 Summer Olympics were held in * 2194 Winter Olympics were held in * 2196 Summer Olympics were held in New England and Quebec * 2198 Winter Olympics were held in Vancouver, Cascadia * 2200 Summer Olympics were held in California, Sonora and Chihuahua Association football * 2102 FIFA World Cup was held in Wales and won by * 2106 FIFA World Cup was held in Alaska and won by Japan. * 2110 FIFA World Cup was held in Normandy and won by * 2114 FIFA World Cup was held in Brazil and won by Germany. * 2118 FIFA World Cup was held in Texas and won by Scotland. * 2122 FIFA World Cup was held in Qatar – the first Middle Eastern country to hold this tournament. * 2126 FIFA World Cup was held in the United States, Mexico and Canada – the first time three nations hosted this tournament – and won by the United States * 2130 FIFA World Cup was held in China and won by * 2134 FIFA World Cup was held in Morocco and won by Australia * 2138 FIFA World Cup was held in Greece and won by * 2142 FIFA World Cup was held in New England and won by Quebec * 2146 FIFA World Cup was held in * 2150 FIFA World Cup was held in London Issues and concerns *'Terraformation. '''At the turn of the century, talks about terraforming space colonies * '''De-extinction. '''The idea of cloning extinct animals came into a reality with the successful cloning of two Wooly Mammoth’s in the late 2050s and early 2060s. This instance wouldn’t happen again until the latter half of the 2090s with the successful cloning of Raphus cucullatus ''(Dodo bird, which was declared extinct in 1681) * Category:Uncle ggrandpa's universe